Lubricant compositions typically comprise a base oil, such as a hydrocarbon base oil, and one or more additives. Certain estolides have been previously described as a biobased alternative to hydrocarbon base oils. Estamides present a potential source of biobased, biodegradable oils that may be useful as lubricants and base stocks.